Un nuevo equipo
by Hideko Hyuga
Summary: Cuando le dijeron que ya podría hacer misiones después de salir bajo palabra, jamás pensó que las misiones serian como… ¿Sensei de un equipo? – Soy Sasuke Uchiha, seré su nuevo sensei.
1. Un nuevo equipo

**Lo se, este ya es otro fic que subo, y eso que no eh subido los otros dos fics que tengo pendientes, ademas de que tengo mas trabajos... pero me amenazaron (no dire nombres, pero si ella lo lee, sabe que es ella T.T)**

**Sin mas, les dejo este fic, y tambien sera un long-fic, pero el largo de los capitulos... no prometo nada ^^**

* * *

******_Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces._**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

"_**Un nuevo equipo"**_

Cuando la guerra acabo no tenía ni una idea de lo que haría. Se había reencontrado con Itachi y le había dicho una pequeña parte, después fue hasta donde se encontraba Madara, quien resulto no ser Madara si no un tal Obito que uso su nombre para poder hacer que sus planes funcionaran.

Después de derrotar a Kabuto, todas las invocaciones del Edo Tensei, incluido Itachi, desaparecieron. Fue ahí cuando todo cambio, todo por lo que su hermano lucho, todo lo que le mintieron para hacer crecer su odio, y ahora su pregunta en ese momento era ¿Qué haría ahora?

Fue en ese momento que Naruto lo llamo y lo invito a volver a la aldea, al principio no acepto, pero sabía que en ningún otro lugar sería bienvenido después de lo que había hecho, por lo que termino aceptando. Lamentablemente no lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Para evitar cualquier problema, la Hokage decidió arrestarlo durante un tiempo, en esos meses se decidió que no saldría de la aldea, no haría misiones ni nada que tuviera que ver con los ninjas hasta nuevo aviso. No le tomo mucha importancia al principio, sabía que le sería difícil no poder usar su sellado sharingan, sí, sellado, porque para que no intentara nada se lo sellaron y lo volvería a usar hasta que terminara su arresto.

Fueron dos años muy difíciles, el primer año de arresto lo paso en la cárcel, nada del otro mundo, además de que tenía a Juugo y Suigetsu también arrestados quienes le harían compañía. En cuanto a su compañera Karin, ella los iba a visitar, desde que Naruto se entero que ella era del clan Uzumaki quiso tenerla cerca de él, conocerse como los primos que se supone que eran.

El segundo año fue cuando pudo salir de la celda y pasearse de la aldea como un civil, sin importarle la mirada de la demás gente, el no los necesitaba, porque aunque no lo dijera, tenía la aprobación de su antiguo equipo, y poco a poco de los demás ninjas con los que una vez hizo equipo, aunque él no lo notara, se sentía feliz por eso.

Y ahora, otro año despues, el nuevo Rokudaime, Kakashi Hatake, le había llamado a su oficina para hablar sobre su liberación. Por fin podría volver a tener su sharingan, por fin podría volver a hacer misiones, por fin podría salir de la aldea.

Cuando de repente le dijo la única condición que tenían todos los Kages para dejarlo volver a la vida de un ninja.

_-¿Entrenar a un equipo?_

_-Es la única condición que me pusieron –Sasuke cerró los ojos frustrado mientras se frotaba la frente._

_Sakura tomo un pedazo de carne y se lo puso en su plato. Ella, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai se encontraban en el BBC cenando como siempre que podían cuando los 4, o mejor dicho 3, no tenían trabajo o misiones que cumplir._

_-No puede ser tan malo –dijo la pelirrosa mirándolo.- Capaz y son como nosotros._

_Al Uchiha le salió un tic en la ceja, si era cierto y eran como ellos sus nuevos alumnos, entonces se repetiría la historia del equipo 7._

_-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Tenten? –dijo Sai llamando la atención de los demás._

_-¿Y porque a ella? –pregunto Naruto sin entenderlo._

_-Ella es maestra en la academia, podría decirte como son los chicos que tendrás en tu equipo –comento Sakura entendiendo lo que Sai quería decir._

Lamentablemente la maestra de las armas había salido de misión esa misma noche, y ahora se encontraba frente a 3 niños de tan solo 12 años.

-¿Entonces usted será nuestro sensei? –pregunto uno de ellos, un castaño de ojos rasgados y marcas rojas en la cara, con un pequeño perrito negro con una mancha blanca en el ojo derecho y otras dos en una oreja y la punta de la cola, un Inuzuka era obvio.

El Uchiha solo soltó un "hmp" mientras asentía.

Observo a los otros miembros del equipo, el otro era un chico de cabello negro y ojos ¿blancos? Genial, ahora tendría que soportar a un Hyuga, lo peor de caso es que no sabía si sería un cubo de hielo como Neji o alguien tímido como Hinata.

-¿El Hokage está loco? Ponernos con un criminal, y para acabarla Uchiha, de verdad que debe ser un completo chiflado –para la completa desgracia del azabache era alguien como Neji.

Con el típico rostro serio que todo Uchiha puede tener, observo a la única chica sentada en medio de ambos chicos. Una peli morada de ojos miel, su mirada era algo sumisa y se dirigía hacia el suelo. _Si el Hyuga no era el tímido, significaba que ella lo seria._

Dirigió ahora su mirada al cielo, no sabía que tenía que hacer con esos genin, así que haría lo que le enseñaron a él.

-¿No nos… va a preguntar sobre… nosotros? –escucho la tímida voz de la única mujer del equipo.

-Nombres, gustos, disgustos y sueños –dijo secamente.

Los dos chicos no pudieron evitar soltar un bufido ante esas las palabras.

-¡Yo empiezo! –Gritó el castaño.- Soy Rai Inuzuka, y ella es Karui –la pequeña perra soltó un ladrido- me gusta entrenar y retar a mi primo Kiba, me disgusta lo altanero que es Koichi y mi sueño es convertirme en el séptimo Hokage.

-_Igual a Naruto –_no pudo evitar pensar Sasuke embozando una muy pequeña sonrisa.

-Soy Koichi Hyuga –dijo el de ojos perla- me gusta estar tranquilo y entrenar, odio lo idiota que es Rai –ambos chicos se miraron con una mirada retadora.- y no tengo todavía un sueño en especifico, solo espero que Hinata-sama sea una buena líder para el clan –dijo lo último en un susurro y mirando el cielo, mientras tocaba su frente sobre la banda ninja.

-_A él también le debieron de poner la marca… _-una pequeña lastima invadió al Uchiha al verlo con esa miraba vacía, imaginando también lo que Neji debió de vivir con la marca.

-Yo soy… Minami Kimura –dijo la peli morada jugando con la tela de su pantalón ninja- me gusta… -volteo a ver a sus compañeros de reojo.-…salir a pasear y ayudar a mis amigos, no hay muchas cosas que no me gusten… y… -miro a Sasuke de reojo sonrojándose levemente.- quiero llegar a ser una gran ninja medico…

Inconscientemente al Uchiha le entro una muy pequeña ternura por la niña, si lo veía por un lado, no se diferenciaban mucho de él y su equipo, pero aun así cada uno tenía lo suyo que lo hacía único.

-¿No se va a presentar sensei? –pregunto Rai mirando a Sasuke atentamente al igual que su equipo.

Sasuke parpadeo sorprendido, no esperaba que le pidieran que lo hiciera. Miro el cielo pensando en lo que dijo cuando tenía 12 años, ya no tenía las mismas metas que antes, ahora todo era diferente.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha –empezó a decir.- En todos estos años nunca me puse a pensar en mis gustos y disgustos, puesto que era muy diferente a como soy ahora –una leve sonrisa arrogante se formo en su rostro.- pero debo de admitir que me está gustando como van las cosas en mi vida ahora –miro a sus 3 alumnos.- y mi meta por ahora es reconstruir mi clan, pero creo que me tomara un tiempo para eso.

-¿Por qué no… lo busca hacer ahora? –pregunto Minami.

Otra vez tomaron al Uchiha desprevenido, ¿Por qué no hacerlo de una vez? Simplemente porque no había pensado en cómo hacerlo en un principio. Cuando niño alardeaba mucho en que después de su venganza haría renacer su clan, pero ahora a los 19 reflexionaba en eso.

El decir que haria renacer su clan, significaba buscar a una chica la cual se convertiría en su esposa, la cual le daría hijos y compartiría toda su vida con ella. Ahora que lo pensaba, el problema no era hacerlo renacer, sino en encontrar a la mujer para eso.

-¿Le pedirá a Sakura-sama hacerlo?

La mirada de tres de los presentes se posó en el joven Hyuga. La del Inuzuka sorprendido, la de la Kimura sonrojada y la del Uchiha ambas, no se esperaban esa pregunta.

-A ustedes no les interesa eso –mascullo el azabache molesto, tanto por dejarse ver de esa forma como por haber caído en la trampa del ojiperla, el cual reía de arrogancia viendo a su sensei de esa forma.- Mañana los espero a las 8 am en el campo de entrenamiento 49, y no vallan desayunados o van a lamentarlo –repitió las palabras de Kakashi cuando se formaron como equipo.

Sin más que decir desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando extrañados a los 3.

-¿Por qué mencionaste a Sakura-sama, Koichi-kun? –pregunto Minami mirando al ojiperla.

-Neji-sama dice que Sasuke-sensei terminara casándose con Sakura-sama, eso siempre lo dice cuando Tenten-sama lo empieza a molestar con las reglas de su clan respecto a la relación de Naruto-sama y Hinata-sama –contesto el pelinegro.

-El día que vea a Sasuke-sensei de pareja de Sakura-sama será cuando mi primo Kiba me diga que tiene novia –bromeo Rai.- Vamos Karui, se nos hace tarde

-Yo también me voy, quiero entrenar para mañana –dijo Koichi empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a Rai.

Minami miro aun sentada a sus dos compañeros irse, luego se levanto hacia el barandal en el que Sasuke había estado momentos antes. Su mirada miel se perdió en el horizonte, mas para aclarar en el hospital, donde diviso una mancha rosa.

-A mí si me gustaría que ambos estén juntos… -susurro al viento con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, para luego irse, tenía que prepararse para el entrenamiento de mañana.

_Ninguno esperaba como seria el entrenamiento de Sasuke-sensei._

* * *

**Ya, ¿Que tal estuvo?**

**¿Desde cuando tenia este fic? Desde que en el manga Itachi vencio a Sasuke, por lo que no hare mencion del manga en los proximos capitulos, solo lo necesitaba en el principio e.e**

**Bueno creo que es todo por ahora, tratare de seguir con los otros fics que tengo, y ponerme a escribir mi one-shot del concurso Road To Ninja de Irresistible Naranja (mañana se entrega y yo aun no lo eh escrito T.T) ¡A QUEDARME EN VELA TODA LA NOCHE!**

**Espero sus RR's**

**_Hideko Hyuga_  
**


	2. El examen parte 1

**Capítulo II**

_**El examen parte 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El sol todavía no daba señales de vida, pero en el campo de entrenamiento de los 3 troncos, el mismo en el que se había convertido en genin, se encontraba el azabache sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, meditando lo que pasaría a partir de ahora.

-¡Que sueño! –el grito y bostezo, mas el gruñido de un perro, lo sacaron de su concentración.

Sin levantarse observo a sus mismos 3 estudiantes que al parecer no solo se veían con sueño, sino con algo de hambre.

-¿Para qué nos pidió que vengamos no desayunados? –pregunto Koichi con las manos en los bolsillos.

El Uchiha rio divertido, ahora empezaría lo bueno.

-Para su examen –contesto secamente.

-¿Examen? ¡¿Qué examen!? Se supone que ya somos ninjas, no tenemos que hacer ningún examen –grito exaltado el Inuzuka.

-¿No quieres hacerlo? –pregunto arrogante.

-Yo me convertí en ninja para hacer misiones y convertirme en el Hokage, los exámenes ya los termine en la academia.

-Entonces puedes irte –dijo tranquilo. Cuando Rai se dio la vuelta para hacerlo volvió a hablar.- Pero volverás a empezar la academia… al igual que todo tu equipo.

Rai paro de golpe pálido, giro lentamente mirando al ojinegro esperando a que el bromeara, pero no se veía nada de burla en su cara.

-Habla enserio… sensei… -pregunto Minami preocupada, mirando al Uchiha.

-¿Creían que convertirse en genin era lo más sencillo del mundo? –se levanto, para recargarse en uno de los troncos, en el del medio.- De todos los que se gradúan de la academia, solo 9 llegan a ser genin, los demás vuelven a la academia… volviéndola a hacer completa.

El joven equipo se miro, asintiendo decididos.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –pregunto Koichi por sus compañeros.

Eso a Sasuke le gusto.

Saco un par de cascabeles, algo golpeados y maltratados, pero muy especiales, pues fueron los que se usaron cuando el tenia 12 años.

_-Toma_

_Sasuke miro esos dos cascabeles maltratados, uno en cada mano._

_-¿Para qué me los dan? –pregunto con algo de indiferencia y confusión._

_-Son los cascabeles que Kakashi-sensei uso con nosotros a los 12 años –contesto Sakura sonriéndole._

_-Cuando volví a la aldea a los 15 años, volvimos a hacer su examen, por fin se los logramos quitar, y ahora te los damos para tu equipo, es lo justo._

_Sasuke solo sonrió de lado al estilo Uchiha, guardando los cascabeles en sus bolsillos._

-Este es su examen –dijo haciendo sonar esos cascabeles.- Tienen que quitármelos antes del medio día.

-¿No podemos comer antes? Tengo hambre.

-Eso es parte de su examen –los niños lo miraron confundidos. Señalo arriba de los 3 troncos, donde había 3 bolsas de bento en cada uno.- Si para el medio día no logran quitarmelos, se quedaran sin comer.

-¡¿Qué?!

-E-eso es trampa sensei –chillo Minami tomándose el estomago, el cual rugió al igual que los de sus compañeros.

-Es su examen, si quieren ser genin háganlo, pueden usar todas las habilidades que quieran, tienen hasta el medio día.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?

El Uchiha sonrió.- Justo ahora.

.

.

.

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, ninguno de sus alumnos había dado señales de vida, supuso que Rai se debió de haber quedado dormido un rato, mientras que tanto Koichi como Minami estarían planeando una forma derrotarlo.

_-Solo no uses tu sharingan, si son iguales a nosotros por lo que dices, han de pensar que no eres tan fuerte como pareces _–fueron las palabras de Sakura, y tenía que obedecerle, no solo por lo que dijo, sino porque seguía en tratamiento por su mangekyou sharingan que le quitaba la vista.

-¡Gatsuga! –salto unos metros esquivando el ataque proveniente de detrás de él, luego unos kunais y otro gatsuga.

-No sabía que podías hacer ya las técnicas del clan Inuzuka –comento Sasuke al momento de esquivar un tercer ataque.

Rai se postro a unos metros frente al azabache, con Karui junto a él.

-Pensé que sería más fuerte sensei –se burlo el castaño poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Sasuke solo rio de lado, para desaparecer en una nube de humo bajo la mirada atónita del Inuzuka.- ¿Dónde…? –no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió una patada en la espalda que lo mando volando contra un árbol, incrustándolo en el.

-Te falta practica –dijo el Uchiha mirándolo.

Minami miro impresionada como su sensei había golpeado a Rai tan fácilmente, puesto que él era en mejor en rastreo junto a Koichi.

La peli morada se levanto de su escondite y empezó a correr al interior del bosque, necesitaba una estrategia pronto para poder conseguir uno de los cascabeles, ella no podía volver a la academia, tenía un objetivo en la vida, tenía que hacerse fuerte, y sabía que lo haría solo con el Uchiha de sensei.

-Este parece buen lugar… -susurro cuando llego a un claro amplio. Se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto, junto sus manos en un sello muy extraño.- _Por favor, me tiene que salir bien._

Sus manos empezaron a brillar y las piedras en el suelo a temblar, su cabello se movía haciendo que se empezara a elevar en mechones que brillaban de un amarillo igual al de sus manos.

-Nunca había conocido ese jutsu –la voz varonil de su sensei la saco de su concentración, apenas y pudo poner las manos para cubrirse de un golpe, en cual solo la hizo retroceder muy poco- Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces, dime ¿Quién eres Minami? –pregunto empezando a pelear con la chica con taijutsu.

-Eso… no… le… importa… sensei –dijo la chica entre golpes y patadas, le estaba costando mantener el ritmo de la pelea además de que como no termino su jutsu se sentía cansada y con falta de chakra.

En un movimiento en falso Sasuke le golpeo en el pecho lanzándola en el aire hasta unos árboles.

Miro el terreno donde había estado sentada la Kimura, sintiendo un chakra muy fuerte en ese mismo lugar, sorprendentemente ese chakra no lo había sentido nunca en su vida. Volteo a ver a la peli morada la cual estaba tirada en el suelo, sabía que estaba bien pues no le había dado con chakra el golpe.

-¿Quién es esta niña? –soltó la pregunta al aire, tenía que averiguarlo.

* * *

**¿Muy corto? Si ya se que debería de escribir mas de esto... pero es que.. bueno es hasta ahí donde llega la imaginación.**

**Les agradesco los RR's a:**

**Karycita**

**rin taisho asakura**

**sakurakiyoshi**

**Ayame de Uchiha**

**Luu-chan26**

**sweets love**

**conyM**

**Entre mas reviews me dejen mas rápido les traigo el capitulo.**

**Nos vemos~**

**_Hideko Hyuga_  
**


	3. El examen parte 2

**_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece._**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

_**El examen parte 2**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esto era un deja vú, un gran y muy familiar deja vú, y es que ver a los 3 niños de tan solo 12 años, al serio Hyuga sentado a la izquierda, a la derecha sentada la pequeña peli morada abrazando sus piernas, y en medio de ellos, atado al tronco, el escandaloso Inuzuka con su perrita ninja también atado al tronco, ¿irónico no? La misma escena de cuando el tenia 12 años, y no sabía porque, pero verlos así a esos 3 le hacía recordar su infancia.

¡Diablos! Se había prometido no volver a pensar en esos días, que olvidaría todo eso, que no se dejaría guiar por esos malditos lazos que creo cuando aún era un ninja de Konoha, ¿pero que decía? Ahora estaba en Konoha, evaluando a 3 genin que se convertirían tal vez en sus alumnos, con los que de niño conoció lo habían vuelto a aceptar como su amigo, incluso su antiguo equipo estaba ayudándolo y dándoles concejos sobre esto.

_Aunque no lo quisiera, había vuelto a ser un ninja de Konoha._

Los 3 niños se encontraban en las posiciones ya antes dichas. Sus mentes divagaban en lo que hasta hace unos momentos había pasado, cada uno en su propio problema.

_Koichi miraba atento la pelea entre Minami y Sasuke, sorprendiéndose de todo el poder que la chica tenia, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan buena como para mantener un combate con un jounin? En la academia solo era una tímida niña que se sentaba hasta la esquina y no le hablaba casi a nadie, pues además de ser una foránea, no era de las que le gustaba meterse en problema, de eso se había fijado desde el primer momento en que piso el salón hace ya 4 años._

_No solo por eso estaba sorprendido, sino porque esos sellos que había hecho nunca los había visto, no eran de ningún jutsu de Konoha, entonces serian prohibidos, pero lo más seguro es que fueran de su aldea de origen, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso ahora? Tenía que encontrar una forma de acercarse a su sensei y conseguir uno de los cascabeles, no volvería a la academia, no dejaría que el clan siguiera burlándose y aprovechándose de la rama secundaria, él tenía la meta de superar a todos, incluso a los siguientes lideres, no venía a preocuparse de una simple niña que desde un principio había llamado su atención._

_Saco un par de kunais cuando vio como Sasuke le daba un golpe a Minami, el cual la sacaba volando contra unos árboles y por el golpe terminaba desmayada, era su momento perfecto._

_Lanzo los kunai, los cuales se clavaron en la espalda del Uchiha._

_-Demasiado fácil –mascullo un poco molesto, al ver que su sensei desaparecía en una nube de humo y en su lugar aparecía un tronco, era un jounin después de todo, no podía dejárselos tan fácil todo._

_Salto en su lugar esquivando una shuriken gigante, luego una patada del azabache a su cara._

_-Eres muy bueno –comento el Uchiha sin dejar de lanzar golpes y patadas._

_-Taijutsu básico Hyuga –contesto con una sonrisa arrogante, aunque no le gustaran las leyes, estaba orgulloso de pertenecer al clan de ojos puros de Konoha._

_El ojiblanco dio otro salto hacia atrás para caer en medio del prado donde momentos antes había estado Minami._

_-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene el clan Hyuga? –dijo burlón, esperando el siguiente movimiento._

_-Ya verá…-gruño Koichi molesto, no dejaría que se burlaran ni de él ni de su clan._

_._

_._

_._

_El maldito reloj avanzaba y marcaba las malditas 11:30 am en punto, solo le quedaba 30 malditos minutos para aprobar el maldito examen de su maldito sensei, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Porque quería ser un gran ninja y volverse el próximo Hokage, por eso lo estaba haciendo, por eso estaba en ese campo de entrenamiento buscando la forma de quitarle un cascabel al ex criminal Uchiha, por eso tenía que encontrar la forma de dejar de estar colgado por los pies en ese árbol._

_Si, la misma historia de antes._

_-¡Karui ayúdame! –La perrita le ladro.- Ya sé que prometí que podría con esto, ¡Pero son anti chakra! –Karui simplemente soltó un bajo y largo gruñido.- ¡Eres una malagradecida!_

_La perrita soltó algo parecido a un bufido y luego salto al árbol, mordiendo la cuerda y liberando a su amo._

_-Itte… -se quejo Rai sobándose el golpe en la cabeza.- Bien ahora tenemos que… ¿hueles eso?_

_Ambos olfatearon hasta que encontraron la fuente del olor, debajo de un árbol junto al rio había una bolsa de bento. Hasta su nariz le llegaba el olor de la carne cocinada y el arroz cocido._

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Nos echamos un bocado? –pregunto el castaño, a lo que su compañera canina asintió con un pequeño ladrido mientras saltaba a su cabeza._

_El Inuzuka salto de los arbustos directo al rio, corriendo a la bolsa de comida que descansaba cómodamente en el árbol. Una vez ahí se sentó y la abrió, encontrando no solo la carne y el arroz, sino que también había unas bolitas de pulpo y salsa de soya._

_-¡Mi favorito! –Chilló tomando uno de los platos y los palillos.- ¡Itadakimasu!_

_-Parece que tenemos a un tramposo._

_Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero no solo a él, sino a la perrita negra en su cabeza. Giro muy lentamente su cabeza hasta encontrarse de frente a su sensei, el cual lo miraba sin expresión alguna._

_-Creo haber dicho que si no me quitaban un cascabel, no podían comer._

_Su voz ahora sonaba fría y sin vida, cosa que asusto mas al castaño, lo siguiente que vio fue todo obscurecerse._

-¿Volveremos a la academia? –la voz de Minami sonaba entre triste y apagada.

Sasuke miro a los 3 chicos una vez más.

-Hay una forma de que pasen –la mirada de los 3 se iluminaron.- Rai fue el único en romper la regla de no comer antes del medio día, pero ustedes deciden… -calló formando una gran tención en los niños.- Pueden dejarlo y que vaya de vuelta solo a la academia, o se van los tres juntos como el equipo que son, ¿Qué deciden?

Los ojos de los 3 genins se abrieron de sobre manera al escuchar las dos opciones que tenían. De un lado era dejar al Inuzuka volver solo a la academia ninja, que se esperara otro año para poder volver a hacer el examen y salir de nuevo de genin.

Pero por el otro lado, estaba el tener que irse todos de nuevo a la academia, porque aunque Koichi y Minami no hayan roto la regla de no comer, ninguno pudo quitarle alguno de los cascabeles al azabache, por lo que los tres habían reprobado y su equipo volvería de nuevo a la academia.

Esperen, ¿equipo? Koichi abrió mas los ojos al entenderlo, la razón de juntarlos en equipos de 3 era por esa misma razón, aprender a trabajar en equipo, pues en la academia les enseñaban a individualizarse, pero ahora tenían que aprender el trabajar con un compañero, pues las misiones no se hacían solos, siempre con diferentes shinobis para una mejor calidad en cuanto a completarla.

El Hyuga miro a sus compañeros, al parecer por la cara de Minami estaba sorprendida de no darse cuenta de eso, mientras que la de Rai estaba furiosa por lo mismo, que tontos habían sido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que deciden? -volvió a preguntar el Uchiha, sonriendo por ver la desesperación en el rostro de los niños.

Rai miro a sus compañeros suplicante y con miedo, ellos tenían la última palabra, podían dejarlo solo en la academia de nuevo y ellos ser genins y presentar pronto los exámenes a chunin, cumpliendo con su sueño shinobi, o podían volver con él a la academia y empezar de nuevo, pero no creía que ellos lo hicieran.

Minami y Koichi se miraron, luego al Inuzuka atado. Se volvieron a mirar decididos.

Rai noto esas miradas. Trago duro, había sido un buen día como genin, mañana tendría que entregar su banda y volver a tomar clases.

-Nos vamos a la academia.

Se quedo helado, ¿escucho bien? ¿Ellos volverían con él a la academia?

-¿Están seguros? –pregunto Sasuke, esperando ver la duda en los ojos de los dos, pero no había tal cosa.

-Somos un equipo, y si uno reprueba o rompe una regla, los demás también hacemos lo mismo –sentencio Koichi serio.

-No dejaremos que Rai-kun vuelva solo a la academia, somos un equipo, y como equipo haremos las cosas –dijo Minami decidida.

-Chicos… -susurro Rai sin creerlo, ¿de verdad harían eso por él?

-¿Es su última palabra? –ambos chicos asintieron.- Entonces… Felicidades.

-¿Qué? –dijeron los 3 a la vez sin entender.

-Felicidades, los 3 pasaron el examen –explico Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.- El tema del examen es que aprendan a trabajar en equipo, y al decidir que los tres volverían a la academia, lo aprobaron.

-¡Genial! –grito Rai moviendo las piernas emocionado, era lo único que podía mover.

Koichi y Minami se tiraron al suelo a descansar, el corazón lo tenían en la garganta y temblaban, había sido una decisión difícil para ellos dos, pero agradecían por eso, habían hecho lo correcto.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –las celebraciones de los niños pararon al escuchar una quinta voz en el campo.

La pelirrosa Haruno apareció de un salto entre los arbustos poniéndose junto al azabache.

-¿Qué paso Sakura? –pregunto el Uchiha sorprendido de verla ahí.

-Hokage-sama nos llama para una misión –explico la Haruno, para después ver a los niños- ¿son tu equipo?

-Haruno-san –dijeron los 3 a modo de saludo, haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué decías de la misión? –pregunto Sasuke tratando de evitar que la ojijade dijera algo más de ellos.

-Espera –se acerco a ellos.- ¿Entonces pasaron el examen? ¡No lo creo! Pero me imagino que hasta el final se dieron cuenta de que tenían que trabajar en equipo, justo como lo hizo Kakashi-sensei con nosotros, ¿no Sasuke-kun?

-Sakura…

-¿Con ustedes? –pregunto Minami tímidamente.

-Así es –dijo Sakura ignorando al azabache.- de hecho, Naruto también quedo atado al tronco y… -alguien la calló.

-Los buscare cuando vuelva de la misión, por ahora descansen –ordeno por ultimo Sasuke después de tomar a Sakura de la muñeca y taparle la boca, para luego desaparecer en un puff.

Los genins se miraron entre sí, ¿entonces su sensei los hizo pasar exactamente lo mismo que le paso a él y su equipo a su edad?

-Eso que importa –dijo Rai restándole importancia.- ¡Desde ahora somos el equipo 7!

Minami sonrió al igual que Koichi, satisfechos.

-Chicos los invito al barbacoa a celebrar –dijo la peli morada emocionada.

Ambos chicos asintieron, sobre todo Rai que se moría de hambre, pero antes de darse cuenta, sus compañeros ya se habían ido.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién me va a desatar? ¡Chicos vuelvan!

* * *

**He aquí el capítulo 3, al final los niños pasaron el examen, ¡Bien por ellos! Se que fue algo corto, pero bueno, es lo unico que tenia para esto, pues a partir del siguiente ya empieza lo bueno ¿que sera? No les dire, puesto que yo todavia no lo se, pero veremos como se desenvuelven mas estos niños no solo con Sasuke, sino con Sakura, Naruto y todos los demas, si, porque apareceran mas personajes, pero creo que estos 3 niños seran mas que suficientes como OC's, tal vez alguno que otro mas mas adelante, no se...**

**Les agradesco los Reviews a:**

**Nora-Maria**

**Sorairo-Uchiha**

**sweets love**

**Jetto**

**Ann Caroline**

**fanny mtz**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Sin mas me despido.**

**Espero sus RR's**

**_Hideko Hyuga_  
**


	4. ¿Qué es esto?

***Se ve a Hideko asomando apenas la cabeza del otro lado de una mesa* ...¿Hay alguien? *al no recibir respuesta, suspira levemente* ...Si de casualidad alguien esta por ahí... ¿me perdona todo el tiempo que estuve ausente con esta actualización? La verdad no se como rayos pudieron pasar meses y meses y meses... cuando me di cuenta era... Hoy.**

**Si a alguien le interesa aun mi fic, lo amare por siempre pues es un halago que me perdonen por tanta demora tanto en este como en los otros u.u/**

**Ya no los distraigo con mis excusas, los dejo leer.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio._**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

_**¿Qué es esto?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Este lugar es horrible 'ttebayo!

-¡Naruto deja de quejarte!

-¡Pero Sakura-chan! Llevamos desde ayer al medio día y aun no encontramos esas ruinas perdidas de las que nos hablo Kakashi-sensei

-Por eso son ruinas perdidas dobe, porque están "perdidas" –dijo Sasuke ya desesperado de las quejas de su compañero

-¡Teme! ¿Entonces porque nos ponen a buscarlas si están perdidas?

Sakura no lo soporto más y le dio un golpe a Naruto que lo enterró casi por completo.

Karin suspiro al escuchar como esos 3 peleaban, preguntándose el porqué acepto el tomar esa misión rango C con ellos.

_Porque Sasuke-kun iba a ir_, le dijo su subconsciente, y es cierto, el Hokage, del cual recordaba fue el maestro de ellos cuando tenían 12, le llamo diciéndole que necesitaban a un ninja del tipo rastreo, y al estar los Hyuga y Kiba en otra misión, le pidió que fuera. Al principio se negó a ir, no era ninja de la aldea y no tenía las ganas de hacer misiones, pero apenas el peliblanco le dijo que su amado Sasuke iba a ir no lo pensó dos veces y acepto.

Ahora se arrepentía internamente de hacerlo, entre las constantes quejas de su aparente primo rubio, sus peleas con Sasuke, y las quejas de la pelos de chicle Sakura, como ella le llamaba, era mejor estar siendo molestada por Suigetsu.

…Pensándolo mejor, la misión estaba bien.

-¡…Y estaría con Hina-chan comiendo en Ichiraku…!

La pelirroja se levanto la banda de Konoha sacándose el sudor de la frente, ella también era de poca paciencia pero ganas no le faltaban de cortarle el cuello al rubio para que se callara.

-¡Chicos…! –llamó al percatarse de un extraño chakra.- Ahí algo en esa dirección, a unos dos kilómetros –señalo al noroeste.

El equipo no perdió tiempo y empezó a correr a gran velocidad, encontrándose con que el bosque terminaba en un acantilado.

-¿Estás segura? No hay nada aquí más que una caída libre de quien sabe cuánta profundidad.

-Claro que si frentona –respondió Karin ofendida, Sakura maldijo el que ella se estuviera llevando muy bien con Ino.- Pero eso que sentí viene de allá abajo.

Naruto observo por el borde, viendo nada más niebla y obscuridad.

-Bien teme, gracias por ofrecerte como voluntario para bajar –dijo nervioso el rubio.

-¿Y porque debería de ir yo primero? –dijo Sasuke mirándolo serio.- ¿Acaso tienes miedo, dobe?

-No nada que ver –se excuso el rubio.- pero alguien tiene que cuidar a las señoritas aquí presente…

-Naruto eres un cobarde –dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero aun así alguien tiene que bajar –comento Karin, no muy seguirá de ir primero.

Naruto, al ver que todos se encontraban muy concentrados observando la profundidad que no se distinguía, empujo al azabache al borde, pero este antes de caer tomo al rubio del cuello y lo jalo, cayendo ambos.

Sakura y Karin se asustaron, mas no tardaron en saltar también, uno para salvar a Sasuke, dos para matar a Naruto.

.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba. Observo a su alrededor encontrándose con rocas, escombros y niebla. Miro al cielo donde tampoco podía ver mucho a causa de la niebla.

Se tomo la cabeza, recordando que fue Naruto quien lo tiro por el precipicio, cuando lo encontrara le metería su Chidori por donde más le doliera.

-¿Qué es esto? –se dijo al ver una de las rocas, que mas bien parecía el resto de una columna de algún monumento. Se acerco a la roca y quito el polvo de ella.- ¿Qué hace el símbolo de mi clan aquí? –se pregunto.

Volvió a enderezarse con el sharingan activado, esperando poder ver algo mas en el lugar, y de paso encontrando a los demás, no entendía el porqué el símbolo de su clan estaba en ese lugar, ni tampoco sabía que era ese lugar, pero lo descubriría.

.

.

.

Llevaban ya buen rato caminando sin rumbo, Desde que se habían tirado detrás de los chicos no habían tenido ningún rastro de ellos.

-Pensé que aterrizaríamos en el mismo lugar que ellos –comento Sakura, apenas pudiendo ver a causa de la niebla.- ¿No los encuentras todavía?

-Sonara extraño… -empezó a decir Karin.- Pero siento tantos chakras aquí… que no se cual es el de los chicos…

-¿A qué te refieres con tantos chakras?! –Preguntó Sakura exaltada.- Estamos a mas de quien sabe cuánto del acantilado, ¿¡y me dices que puede haber alguien aquí!?

-¡No digo que puede! –Rebatió Karin ya desesperándose.- Simplemente son chakras, pero no parecen de personas…

A la peli rosa le recorrió un escalofrío, por lo que se atino a tocarse un brazo a su misma.

-Acaso… -la pensó un momento en lo que decidía que decir.

-No fue una masacre, ni nada de alguna batalla, o de la cuarta guerra –se adelanto a decir la pelirroja.- No sé explicarlo… pero este lugar no es solo el fondo de un cañón, es como si fueran…

-Las ruinas de una aldea...

.

.

.

-¡Minami-chan!

La peli morada giro al escuchar como la llamaban.

-Rai-kun –sonrió la niña a modo de saludo.- ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Aburrido! –chillo junto a un ladrido de Karui.- Sasuke-sensei dijo que solo se tardaría un día, ¡y ya va un día y medio!

Minami rio divertida, conocía al Inuzuka desde hace algún tiempo y sabía que era muy extrovertido, pero ahora que convivía mas con él se daba cuenta de que era alguien de lo más divertido, cuando estaba con él siempre le sacaba más de una sonrisa.

-Seguro la misión es muy difícil –dijo con voz calmada.- Además dicen que es la primera vez que sale de la aldea en dos años, por lo que ha de estar aprovechando.

-Se le olvida que tiene que entrenarnos para los exámenes chunin –se quejo.

-Acabamos de hacernos genin Rai-kun… ni siquiera hemos hecho alguna misión.

-¡Eso es lo que me enoja! –Chilló.- Quiero acción, patearle el trasero a algunos bandidos y vencer al baka de Koichi, ¡Verdad Karui!

Su perrita negra ladro en señal de apoyo, Minami volvió a reir.

-Etto… Minami-chan… -llamo el chico cambiando su semblante.- ¿Harás algo esta noche?

A la chica le sorprendió la pregunta.

-Pues… no…

-¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?

Minami estaba a punto de contestar, cuando sintió un dolor en la cabeza que la hizo desequilibrarse. Rai lo noto, por lo que rápidamente se acerco más a ella solo por precaución.

-¿Estás bien Minami-chan?

-S-si… estoy bien… -mintió a medias.- No… no podre acompañarte a cenar Rai-kun, tengo algo importante que hacer.

Antes de que el Inuzuka pudiera decir algo, la chica ya se estaba yendo mientras se despedía.

Koichi los observaba desde un lugar escondido, notando ese cambio en la actitud de su compañera, algo ocultaba ella, y él se encargaría de descubrirlo.

.

.

.

Naruto permanecía sentado sobre los restos de una columna. Después de 10 minutos de estar caminando en círculos sobre una misma pila de escombros decidió sentarse en una, extraño fue que se encontró el símbolo de los Uzumaki grabado en esa misma roca.

-¿Estaremos en la aldea del remolino? –se pregunto a su mismo, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza, según recordaba la antigua aldea de su madre estaba en un lugar muy alejado de donde se encontraba ahora.- Mejor busco al teme y a las chicas…

Sin tanta motivación, se levanto de la roca mientras se estiraba. Observo el lugar, inundado en una espesa niebla que muy apenas lo dejaba ver.

Unas leves risillas se escucharon a su alrededor, como las de un niño pequeño, pero más que divertidas, se escuchaban escalofriantes.

-¿Qui-quien anda ahí? –pregunto el rubio exaltado de miedo mientras sacaba un par de kunais.

Las risas empezaron a escucharse más fuerte junto a él, y cada segundo se escuchaban más terroríficas que antes.

Naruto no lo soporto más y salió corriendo, el enfrentaba ninjas, no fantasmas.

.

.

.

Después de varias horas –o así le parecían a ambos- los 4 ninjas por fin se encontraron, mas todos andaban con algo rondando sus cabezas: ¿Qué era ese lugar?

-Sera mejor irnos de aquí de una vez, este lugar no me da buena espina –dijo Karin ya desesperaba de estar en el fondo de ese acantilado con tanta niebla a su alrededor.

Sasuke bufo ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Tenemos una misión que cumplir, y al parecer encontramos el lugar al que debíamos de llegar.

-¡La misión era encontrar las ruinas y volver a la aldea! –se apresuro a decir Naruto mas alterado de lo que no quería aparentar.- Fuimos, las encontramos, nos vamos, fin de la misión.

-Concuerdo de Naruto –apoyo Sakura.- Este lugar es viejo, pero por algo ya no lo habita nadie, lo mejor será volver a Konoha, le decimos a Kakashi-sensei la ubicación y que vengan otros ninjas.

-¿Es que ustedes no lo vieron? –Los tres presentes miraron a Sasuke interrogantes.- En diferentes columnas están grabados los símbolos de todos los clanes que habitan la hoja. Tanto los Uchiha, Senju y Hyuga.

-Ahora que lo dices… El símbolo de los Uzumaki estaba grabado en algunas columnas, también el Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Aburame, Nara y Akimichi… -Naruto frunció el ceño.-…Escuche algo parecidas a unas risas cuando encontré el símbolo de mi clan, como si fueran de un niño pequeño, pero no quise quedarme a investigar más.

Karin miro a Naruto sorprendida.

-Volvamos a la aldea, no sabemos nada de este lugar y, si lo que dice Naruto es verdad, podemos estar metiéndonos con algo grande –la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que sentiste hace rato?

Sasuke y Naruto levantaron el rostro interesados.

-¿Qué sintió? –interrogo Sasuke, el conocía muy bien la habilidad de Karin para percibir chakras, y si ella sintió la presencia de alguien en ese lugar aparte de ellos cuatro, entonces podría encontrar respuestas a que era ese lugar.

Karin dudo solo un segundo en decírselos.

-…Hace rato cuando los estábamos buscando sentí mas chakras alrededor, pero no eran de, al menos para mí, gente normal –Naruto se puso nervioso, Sasuke frunció el ceño.- Era como si estuviera aquí y a la vez no, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero estaba por todas partes y al mismo tiempo no estaba.

-¿...Fantasmas…?

-Los fantasmas no existen –dijo Sasuke rápidamente desechando la hipótesis de Naruto.

-Pudieron revivir a los muertos en la cuarta guerra con el Edo Tensei, ¿Por qué no pueden existir los fantasmas? –Rebatió Sakura, no quería apoyar a Naruto, pero era la única explicación razonable para todo lo que estaba pasando.- Entonces volvemos a la aldea, le decimos lo que encontramos a Kakashi y fin de la historia.

El resto del equipo asintió, empezando a saltar por entre las rocas y todo lo que podía para llegar a la cima, sin notar que un par de ojos los observaban, divertidos de lo que verían muy pronto.

* * *

**¿Patético verdad?**

**Ains, no se que pasa, pero de verdad me siento mal por esto de no actualizar y no tener tiempo por la escuela.**

**Sobre el capítulo... Solo es un inca pie a lo que de verdad pasara. Alguien me había dicho que le gusto mucho el primer capítulo pero que le decepcionaron los otros, pues quiero aclarar que fue lo "mejor" que se me ocurrió para mostrar al equipo.**

**Espero que este no haya sido otra "decepción" que lo que pasara de aquí en adelante sera completamente nuevo.**

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus comentarios, al igual que los que me pusieron en favoritos y alerta, tanto como la historia y en autor.**

**Nos leemos.**

_**Hideko Hyuga**_


End file.
